


Give It A Try

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [87]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hi love🧡 I saw that you opened requests, so I was thinking Poe Dameron x reader fluff/smut (if you want) and they’re trying to conceive. Thanks love you *blows a kiss* 🧡🧡🧡
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Give It A Try

Poe was gazing off into the distance, not even listening to what Leia was saying until she smacked him on the head, “Ow! Hey!”

“You’re distracted.”

“What? No, I’m not!”

Leia gave him a knowing look and he gave a defeated sigh, “Okay, yes. I am.”

“What’s going on? Because I can’t have you distracted.”

Poe ran his fingers through his unruly black curls, “Y/N wants to try for a baby and I just don’t think it’s the right time. You need me, but then if she has a baby, she’s going to need me and-”

“Poe, this might be your only chance. From this point, things might be getting worse. You don’t know what will happen.”

Poe’s posture straightened, “So what are you trying to say?”

“What I’m saying is that you and Y/N take the rest of the day off for some alone time. Cherish it, as well.”

“Thank you, Leia.”

“You’re welcome. Now get the hell out of here and find your girl! Poe laughed as he gave Leia a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the bridge.

* * *

It was unexpected for you to just run into Poe on your way out of the medbay. What was also unexpected was the passionate kiss he gave you after catching you before you fell on your ass, “What’s that for?”

“Let’s make a baby.”

“Yeah? You sure?”

“Yes. Absolutely! Leia gave us the day off. So let’s make a baby. Now.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

“Like, right now, right now?”

Poe laughed, “Yeah, baby. Right now!” you couldn’t help but smile. You threw yourself at Poe capturing his lips. He pulled back and with a smirk, he said, “I don’t mean in the hallway, Y/N, but if that’s what you want-”

“Oh shut up! Take me to bed, Dameron!”

* * *

Several minutes later, Poe had you on your back, naked in bed. He kissed down your jaw, to your neck and then to your chest leaving gasps omitting from your lips.

“Poe, please. Get to the good stuff already!”

He darkly chuckled, which went straight to your wet core. You watched as he stood back and slid off his pants and underwear, tossing them somewhere else around the room. He then drawled back up to you, hovering over you.

He bent down and left a loving kiss to your lips, “I love you, Y/N. I’m so excited to have a family with you.” He continued to kiss you as one hand slid to your core, dipping a finger in you, making you arch up into his touch.

“So wet and ready for me.” his finger then left you and his hand wrapped around his hard cock. He pumped himself a couple of times before circling the head of his cock over your clit and then entrance.

“Poe, please,” you begged.

“Sssshhh. It’s okay, baby. I got you.” he slowly sheathed himself inside you and both of you gasped at the feeling, “Damn, I missed this.” his thrusts started off gentle and slow. 

He continued to kiss your lips, neck, chest, anywhere he could reach, whilst mumbling sweet words to you, “You’re so beautiful. I love you so fucking much. Can’t imagine my life without you, Y/N. You’re my everything.” 

“Poe,” you whispered, “Love you so much.” you wrapped your arms around him and held him tight as he continued to thrust into you. 

One hand slid down to your core once more and rubbed slow circles around your clit. The pace was torture as it was slowly building up to your orgasm, “Fuck. Poe!” 

“Just stay with me a bit longer, baby. Lemme catch up.” his hips started to snap forward harder and faster.

“Shit! Poe!” your nails began to dig into his skin. 

“Hnnng. Fuck, Y/N! Just a lil more.” he started going as fast and hard as he could. His breathing becoming harder in your ears as he nuzzled his face into your neck. 

“Mmmm,” he kissed and bit down. With one last thrust, he let go and so did you. You closed your eyes tightly shut as a wave of pleasure came over you. You were panting hard and Poe just continued to hold you against him. 

When you both came down from your own highs, he slowly pulled out of you and collapsed onto the bed beside you, “So…do you think it work?”

You turned to face him, “I hope so, but if not, I don’t mind trying again.” Poe gave you a goofy grin before kissing your nose and pulling you into his arms.

* * *

You both waited a week before going for a check up to see if your efforts had worked. You sat on a bed as your coworker, Itzel, who was conducting the ultrasound. You and Poe held onto each other’s hands tight, “Well?” you asked.

Itzel smiled, “Congratulations!”

Poe fist pumped into the air, “Woohoo!” and you began to happy cry. Poe sat at the edge of the bed beside you, “We did it!” he kissed your templed.

“Yeah. We did it.” you said through smiles and happy tears.


End file.
